¿Qué significa Yo no te odio?
by Lucy Otero
Summary: Era el día de San Valentín, el amor estaba en el aire y las parejas enamoradas se dicen lo mucho que se quieren, se dan regalos, otros confiesan su amor... Pero éste no es el caso con Mai y Zuko, desde que habían vuelto, lo más cercano a un Te Quiero, es un Yo no te odio... "Akszirules made the cover... Thanks for let me use it!"


_Aquí les traigo otra historia de esta pareja, es vieja, la escribí meses atrás, en el Día de San Valentín, me inspiró un dibujo que hizo askzirules en DeviantArt, aquí les dejo el link http: / akszirules. deviantart . com / gallery / ?offset=24#/d39gr90 (sin espacios), es muy bonita, a mí me encantó, no la había subido porque no la había terminado, pero ya lo hice__... Los personales de Avatar:TLA, no me pertenecen...E__spero que les guste, esta historia._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué significa "<em>Yo no te odio"<em>?**

Era el día de San Valentín, Zuko y Mai llevaban tres meses de novios, desde que volvieron, aún no se habían confesado el uno al otro abiertamente sus sentimientos, lo único que se acercaba era un "Yo no te odio", aunque Zuko era de las personas que normalmente eran un libro abierto con todos, pero esta vez de cierta manera sentía miedo de la reacción de Mai porque no tenían tanto tiempo saliendo, también por el hecho que la haya dejado dos veces lo hacía sentir culpable, y no quería arruinar todo lo que habían pasado, lo que había hecho que su relación se fortaleciera, él sabía que el próximo paso sería declararle su amor a ella, sin embargo el miedo lo consumía, para todos le parecía una sorpresa porque él era el Señor del Fuego, y sentir miedo era lo último que pensaría cualquiera que lo sintiera, no entendía porque las personas se imaginaban eso de él, si él también era humano podía sentir igual como todos los demás, él no era su padre, aunque no podía creer que alguien no pudiera sentir más que odio, eso era horrible, no podía ni siquiera pensar vivir sin sentir lo sentía por Mai, todo eso lo confundía y lo hacía estremecer, era como tener chispas en su interior, el primer rayo de sol que recibía, como si el corazón le fuera a estallar, pero eso no alcanzaba para describirlo, de lo sí estaba seguro que todo eso se llamaba amor.

Él quería hacerle algo muy especial, pero no sabía qué, porque tenía que ser algo romántico pero no podía ser cursi, Mai detestaba que fuera algo cursi, ya había pasado por eso una vez en la playa y no se iba a volver a repetir, pero eso dejaba las circunstancias más difíciles. ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo romántico, pero que no fuera meloso?, necesitaba ayuda y le quedaban pocas horas antes que se acabara el día.

* * *

><p>Mai por otra parte estaba en su casa, estaba nerviosa aunque por fuera mostrara una máscara de indiferencia, Zuko era su primer novio y el único al que amaba, aunque no se lo dijera, y era la primera vez que iba a pasar San Valentín con Zuko como novios, y ella deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser que fuera perfecto, nadie se imaginaría eso de ella, porque siempre aparentaba que no le gustaba las cosas muy dulces, y a veces las llamaba bobas, como aquella vez en la playa cuando Zuko le regaló la caracola y ella la rechazó, no quería que pensara que era como las demás chicas, la verdad le había parecido muy tierno de su parte, pero al reprimir sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo era difícil expresarlos, ella amaba a Zuko de eso no cabía duda, pero el miedo de salir no correspondida era mayor, sabía que Zuko estaba con ella era porque sentía algo por ella, pero su inseguridad podía más, ni siquiera se imagina como le podía confesar que lo amaba, le daba miedo en cierto modo, le había sido muy fácil decirle a Azula que amaba más a Zuko más de lo que le temía, pero decírselo a él era muy diferente.<p>

* * *

><p>En el palacio Zuko buscaba cómo decirle toda la verdad a Mai de sus sentimientos, era mucho más fácil demostrarlo que decirlo, cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos, que escuchaba su voz, que la veía… era una experiencia única y especial, le quería dar un regalo extraordinario y original, por hacerlo tan feliz en estos últimos meses, él sabía que quería estar por siempre con ella, que fuera su esposa, el sólo hecho de soñar despierto con eso hacía que su corazón diera un brinco de felicidad, pero aún eran demasiado jóvenes para contraer matrimonio, y la guerra de cien años había finalizado hace unos pocos meses atrás, y eso no lo hacía más propicio, habían muchos pendientes, echó esos pensamientos a un lado y se dedicó al regalo que le iba a dar a su novia.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai había estado practicando cómo le diría a Zuko todo, pero eso no lo hacía mucho menos difícil, estaba tan acostumbrada a ocultar sus sentimientos que se le dificultaba expresarlos, a veces sentía una punzada de celos porque a su novio lo hacía parecer tan fácil, aunque hiciera otras veces el ridículo, él era al que amaba irrevocablemente, eso la asustaba, porque sus sentimientos eran tan intensos y seguros, que no sabría si podría vivir sin él, su más grande temor era que él la volviera a abandonar, algunas noches tenía pesadillas con eso, pero cuando despertaba y lo veía se esfumaban sus temores, él era único que la conocía, al que se abierto más que a nadie, pero eso no había sido suficiente, aún le faltaba mucho para mostrarse tal y como es, y ya había tomado la decisión en que esa noche le expondría todos sus sentimientos, que a partir de ese día le mostraría todas sus emociones, aunque le aterraba la sola idea de quedarse vulnerable, pero ellos eran novios, debía de confiar a Zuko, si no lo quería volver a perder, aquella vez en la playa le había señalado que odiaba cuando ocultaba sus emociones, porque se siente que él es el único que siente algo en su relación, y eso no puede ser más equivocado.<p>

* * *

><p>Más tarde esa noche Zuko ya tenía todo listo, en el jardín había puesto varías velas que hacían un camino y también flotaban en la laguna, con pétalos de flores, y el camino finalizaba donde estaba una manta en el césped, con una canasta con comida, todos los pasillos cerca estaban en penumbra, dejando la iluminación a media luz dándole un toque mágico al jardín, en la manta reposaba un lirio de fuego, los nervios anticipaban el gran momento. Zuko fue a buscar a su novia a su casa, cuando llegó junto a la puerta tomó una respiración profunda y la tocó, al abrirse deslumbró la silueta de Mai.<p>

- Hola- saludó en tono casi audible Mai, jugueteando con uno de sus mechones de cabello, con la mirada clavada en el piso, llevaba el cabello suelto y usaba un kimono rojo con una faja unos tonos más oscuros, algo atípico en ella.

- Ho…la- saludó en un tartamudeo Zuko- Te… ves-Mai se emocionó, pero tan rápido como lo había hecho se desanimo- diferente.

- Gracias, eso creo- dijo ante el intento de cumplido de su novio.

- Te…quiero…enseñar…algo- entrelazó sus manos con las de ellas, como siempre sentía una sensación cálida al contacto con su piel.

- Claro- por lo general Mai no se mostraba tan tímida, caminaron en silencio por todo el camino hacia el palacio, antes de llegar al jardín se detuvo.

- Mai…te…tengo…que…tapar…loso…ojos- dijo algo intranquilo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó exaltada.

- Es…una…sorpresa-antes que pudiera contestar le tapó los ojos con sus manos y la guió. Cuando llegaron al comienzo del camino, le descubrió los ojos- ¿Bueno que te parece?- preguntó expectante. Mai se había quedado sin habla, eso era demasiado hermoso, nunca antes había hecho algo así por ella, sintió algo caliente resbalar por su rostro.

- Mai estás llorando, ¿No te gustó?, sabía que no debí haberlo hecho- estaba llorando, eso era algo que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sin embargo eso eran lágrimas de felicidad, por primera vez sentía en realidad que alguien si le importaba, pero trató de hablar y las palabras no salieron, hizo un esfuerzo mayor.

- Es…- se trabó- hermoso- por fin pudo decirlo.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó esperanzado.

- Sí, lo es- sólo pudo contestar, Mai entrelazó su mano con la de Zuko, y él la dirigió hasta la manta, cuando llegaron, Zuko agarró lirio y se le entregó.

- Esto…es…para…ti- se puso tan rojo como el kimono de Mai.

- Gracias- ella también se ruborizó.

- Mai tengo algo que decirte- la decisión en sus ojos, le dio la seguridad a Mai que se trataba de algo importante.

- ¿Sí?- intentó ayudarlo, aunque lo dijo con su voz monótona de siempre.

- Sé que es muy precipitado decirlo… Pero quiero que lo sepas- estaba nervioso por lo que iba a confesar- Te amo- esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Mai, y abrió los ojos como platos, por la sorpresa que Zuko le había dado, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar- Sabía que lo había dicho precipitado- dijo cabizbajo Zuko, pero el terminó desconcertado fue él, cuando ella lo besó, fue un beso tierno, en el momento que se separaron él tenía muchas incógnitas- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Te amo- ya lo había dicho- ¿Qué más podría ser?- él sólo pudo sonreír ampliamente por sus palabras, los dos estaban felices, por haberse confesado su amor.

Ese fue un día de San Valentín que ninguno de los dos olvidó.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado, sí les gustó o simplemente quieren hacer un comentario, dejen un Review, la crítica constructiva siempre es bienvenida...<em>

_Cuídense, gracias por leer..._

_Lucy Otero!_


End file.
